


Unexpected Consequences

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Gods having fun, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Seriously there's no redeeming value here at all, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #42 of the HXFQF - Cupid/Strife - Strife gets hit with one of Cupid's arrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Herc or Xenaverse fic I’ve written in a long, long while and my first slash in the ‘verse. Also, I missed the deadline for the FQF. I’ve got to stop joining those. I *always* miss the deadline. But I still finished the fic, darnit!

It wasn’t what he’d expected. Cupid never took his mother’s orders, but when she’d begun going on and on about how love would look wonderful on Strife... The god found himself unable to accurately conjure that particular image. 

And, thus, spying.

Not surprisingly, Cupid found Strife closeted away with one of Ares’ priestesses. When the God of War tired of his toys, they were often passed off to someone else. What actually drew a reaction was that she wasn’t being tortured or tormented. Instead Cupid witnessed Strife gently stroking the trembling girl’s cheek. The pale god pressed his lips to hers then whispered a few soft words. By the time he followed the comfort with passion, the woman’s body melted against the leather covering Strife’s body.

Just watching the passionate embrace made Cupid’s cock twitch. //Down boy. Just because it’s been awhile…// Half-expecting Strife’s control to fall away, the god watched through the cracked open door. Cupid saw the woman’s top and skirt fall away to reveal bare, creamy skin beneath. Still Strife seemed focused on her pleasure, going so far as to bury his face between her legs until she screamed her release. Only after an eternity of this sweet torture did Strife at last blink away his own clothing. In one sharp thrust, the god buried himself in her waiting body.

Cupid gave in at that and took himself in hand. He timed his strokes with each measured thrust of Strife’s hips. Hearing the woman cry out once again in orgasm, Cupid stroked faster. The god held his climax back until Strife finally reached his own release.

Cupid waited until his own trembling stopped before raising his bow. //It looks as if mother might’ve been right for once.// The god let the arrow fly straight and true. Love with mortals was fleeting, certainly, but might offer Strife some of the affection he obviously craved. It wasn’t perfection, but it was a start.

The arrow landed in a flash of energy invisible to any mortal eye. Cupid went cold with sudden shock when Strife’s closed eyes opened not to gaze at the lovely priestess but through the crack in the door. Cupid took a surprised step back as if to flee and saw Strife already rising from the makeshift bed. //Damn it. This is what I get for being careless.//

The woman, obviously upset at the sudden rejection, gathered her clothes together. Strife paid no mind, just stalked slowly toward the door. Unlike the bumbling fool who usually stood at Ares’ side, Strife seemed all pale splendor and cat-like grace. //Why do I have the distinct impression this isn’t a good thing?//

“You should be careful with those pretty arrows. Not everybody appreciates the rush,” Strife informed the other god with a feral smile. “Besides, do you really think she was right for me? Pretty and everything, but… it’s hardly an arrangement I’d planned on making permanent.”

Cupid opened his mouth and closed it again. “I thought you might be... lonely. That’s all.” The god wondered at his own mounting panic. //And since when does he say more than three words without giggling like an idiot?// “I was trying to help.”

“Well, you’re halfway there. I’ve definitely got a nice buzz going now, and I’ve got company, so things are looking up.” Strife grinned and pulled the door the rest of the way open, pale eyes taking in the view. He noticed that the other god didn’t exactly seem properly dressed either and chuckled, a rough, throaty sound entirely unlike his usual cackle. “Glad you enjoyed the show.”

Immediately Cupid blushed. “I didn’t mean-“

“To get caught. Yeah, I didn’t figure,” Strife drawled, slowly circling the winged god. “See, the thing is that you did. Now it’s only fair I get to decide on a punishment for you.”

“Punishment?” The blond snorted and tried to glare at Strife. “Since when are you my father?”

“I’m not. Ya gotta admit, it’s pretty rare for a guy to use you as wank fodder if he’s not interested, though.” Strife moved in a little closer. They stood almost nose-to-nose. “Come to think of it, I think I’d rather have fun than punish you. The first hint of vulnerability flickered across the other god’s face as Strife admitted, “I want you.”

Startled by the intimacy and directness, Cupid floundered for a moment. “Oh.” 

“Oh?” Strife seemed as much puzzled as disappointed by the response. He mulled it over for a moment and then echoed, “Oh?”

“I mean… I just… This isn’t what I came here looking for,” Cupid amended.

“Does that mean you’re not interested or that you’re a virgin and you’re nervous?”

The god of love took his turn looking affronted. “I’m not a virgin! I’m also *not* nervous. I just didn’t come here looking to get laid.”

“Good things happen to bad people sometimes.” Strife took a step back, giving Cupid an obvious out. “If you aren’t interested, move along. If you are, make with the getting out of your clothes and let’s have some fun.” When the other god didn’t respond at once, he prompted, “I’m not asking you to marry me. It shouldn’t require that much thought.”

Deciding to respond with something bold enough to hopefully counteract some of Strife’s teasing, Cupid smiled seductively and took a step forward. “You sure you can handle me? This is kind of my area of expertise, after all.” //Yeah, way to build unrealistic expectations,// he cursed himself silently.

“Yeah? Well I think I might’ve had more practice,” the pale god challenged. “Guess you’re gonna hafta bend me over an altar and show me.”

Cupid froze at the very suggestion, his mind awash with imagery he’d never considered but sounded found almost unbearably erotic. His spent cock began slowly to pulse to life once more. A moment later, Cupid stood naked before the other god trying his best to look dignified without a shred of clothing on. 

Strife met the view with a low whistle of appreciation. “Niiice,” he proclaimed in a hissing whisper. “Very nice.” His assessment complete, Strife walked back over to the altar and ran his fingers along the stone edge before hopping up onto the top. “He had it padded. Tacky, right? But it works.” He held out one slender hand to Cupid and smiled when the other god approached. “Good to see you aren’t chickening out.”

“I don’t chicken out.” Cupid had been caught off guard, but he had his pride. He wasn’t going to let the God of Mischief show him up when it came to romance. Not that sex was inherently romantic, but behind the teasing smile on Strife’s face, there was something that Cupid simply hadn’t expected to see. 

Something in Cupid’s expression apparently tipped Strife off that he was showing his hand a bit too openly, and the god boldly let his fingers reach out to caress Cupid’s tanned flesh. His own pale skin looked striking and rather lovely up against it. When his pale blue eyes moved up to meet the other god’s again, the vulnerability was back. Strife’s gaze silently pleaded for permission, for it to be offered without his having to break down and actually ask.

Cupid decided to do one better. He put a hand behind Strife’s head and dragged him into a kiss that he hoped felt as good on the receiving end as it did to give. The other god let out a soft whimper and folded himself closer. Apparently when it came to men, he relinquished at least some of that easy command he’d shown with the priestess earlier. That was just fine with him.


End file.
